


Hoshi No Kaabii

by CocoaSnapple



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dreams, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, First fic. It's probably going to be quite cluttered, Flashbacks, Gijinka, I'll add more when there are more chapters, Illnesses, Memory Loss, Multi, Nightmares, Underage Drinking, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a small warrior with no memory crash lands on a small star. The star is sent both into chaos and joy. Friends and enemies are made. Hopes and dreams shape the future for them all.</p><p> Bit's and pieces of the warriors past are put together. When he can remember he can save everyone.</p><p>But there is a time limit until their destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's here the pink visitor!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh. This is my fist fic, It'll probably be quite odd around the first chapters but I'm sure they'll get better as time goes by. You can ask me questions if something confuses you (though it may take time) I won't tell any of you spoilers though.
> 
> Dedede is a afro-asian if his description confuses you.

In an endless sea of stars a golden starship carried a small young warrior in slumber. Everything around him was peaceful and silent.

For how long he had been sleeping was unknown to them. They had no concept of time around them moving or even existence. 

An alarm went off, cutting the silence and waking the boy. In front off him a small screen displayed the words WARP flashing red.

Panicking he pressed multiple buttons to try and stop it. Pressing one of them caused him to be locked in darkness as the small pod is closed up by a cover.

The ship began the warp through a tunnel of colours, though inside the ship the boy was mercilessly thrown about from the force of the ship.

The ship screeched to a sudden halt, opening the pod cover.

Adjusting himself upright, he looked to see where he was now. In front of him was a beautiful sight of a pale orange star which was surrounded by many twinkling stars of different variety contrasting the black empty space. 

Pressing his face against the glass the small warrior admired the beautiful sight. To him it was the most beautiful thing imaginable. And was also the first thing he saw.

 

It was night; all life on the star was in a slumber underneath the blanket of stars.

Calm breezes swept through the quiet land giving a moment of peace before the busy daytime. Though they thought it would be peaceful.

The sheep that were owned by the mayor were awoken by a rumbling. 

A shadow covered the sheep like a blanket of death, looking up they saw the disturbance. A octopus the size of a mountain with evil green eyes.

The sheep ran mindlessly, only trying to outrun the menace. Though its long tentacles caught up to them scooping them up and grabbing one, bringing it closer and closer to its mouth.

The shepherd ran out of his shack to only have the bones of sheep thrown at him. He screamed in terror at the sight of the field of dead sheep and the killer in the middle. It rose upwards and flew away to castle Dedede.

“What!? A giant monster ate all your sheep?!” Escargon the king’s secretary shouted out in anger. Escargon’s hair was a slightly pale green colour that was usually quite messy from all the all-nighters he would spent on experiments his facial hair was no different. He wore a white lab coat over his posh purple attire with the king’s symbol on the breast pockets.

“Y-yes. The monster is surely in this castle!” The shepherd cried out in fear. “SILENCE!” Escargon shouted out in annoyance, grabbing one of the Waddle Dee’s spears and hitting the shepherd on the head several times.

“Where would such a monster be in king Dedede’s castle?” He pointed out attempting to make the commoners feel like fools.

“Hold on! Doctor Escargon!” The voice of a young girl cut into the conversation. The cabinet minister’s family had entered the room.

Their eldest daughter Fumu around the age of eleven wore a small dress with the top half pink and the bottom half green a zigzag pattern separating the colours. She wore orange mary-janes as well as white tights. She had a long light blonde ponytail tied together by multiple thick hair bands.

“Why won’t you listen to them for a minute?” She protested.

“That’s right! Stop being so bossy!” Her younger brother joined in.

Bun was the younger brother of Fumu, he was around eight and the complete opposite of his older sibling. He wore a dungaree with a broken right strap with worn out green trainers, his skin was also fairly tanned from how much he played outside. His hair completely covered the top half of his face coloured a orange yellow in the centre but a greenish blue at the edges.

“It’s that insolent Fumu and that shrimp Bun.” Escargon snapped with a cold tone. “You should remember your place.” He smirked.

“Papa! Say something!”

“A monster?” Parm the cabinet minister wondered aloud to himself. Parm was the father of Fumu and Bun as well as the cabinet minister for Dedede. He had greyish purple hair rolled up on both sides of his head and a rather large moustache.

“Most likely it’s his majesty’s doing…” He finished.

“That’s the only thing it could be!” His wife Memu agreed. Memu was the mother of Fumu and Bun. She had blonde hair rolled up into rolls behind her head; she wore a long pale purple dress with a small orange scarf and carried a pink fan with her wherever she went.

“What’s this?! And you call yourself the Cabinet Minister, who serves the king!” Escargon shouted out in disgust waving the spear in front of them.

“Your great Majesty. Should I give them all the death penalty?” He smiled menacingly.

The king laughed and turned his chair around. Dedede was a large man with dark skin and blue hair. His clothes had a kimono style to them with a band which went across his belly patterned with yellow and red triangles. He had a large red fully coat with white fluff on the edges. His was made to match his coat; it was red with a white pom-pom on the top and gold around the edges.

“Wait a minute zoi. Is this the monster you’re talking about?” He pointed at a fish tank with a small pink octopus lived.

“Oh! That’s it!” The Shepard shouted in fear “That thing ate our sheep!”

“Bah ha ha ha! This is my cute pet, Octakon-chan.” Dedede laughed walking over to the fish tank “Here you go a yummy smelt!” Dedede dropped the small fish into the tank, happily watching his beloved pet chew the fish.

“Geh hehehehe! How could such a cute pet gobble up your sheep?” He laughed.

“Well that’s that.” Escargon announced “Now hurry and clear out before we punish you without trial!” he snapped swinging the spear at them.

The next day many of the worried villagers visited an ancient stone named Kabu for answers.

“Villagers, and Cabinet Minister Parm of castle Dedede, what business do you have with me?” Kabu questioned with his monotone voice.

“Honoured stone sage, Kabu. A terrifying monster has been devouring our sheep every night…” Parm pleaded “Thanks to it I can’t get any beauty sleep…” Memu sighed.

“Although we won’t say its king Dedede’s fault…”

“But there’s still that possibility…”

“Tell us, Kabu!” Bun pleaded “Now is the time we need your wisdom!”

“The long-lived Kabu will answer… There is a demon beast growing in Pupupuland.”

“De-demon beast…”

It is something created by the Emperor of Darkness, Nightmare.” Kabu explained to the villagers, though none of them had no clue that Dedede was listening.

“They’re suspicious of your majesty’s pet!” Escargon chuckled slyly; Dedede hit him on the head.

“Impudent rock zoi.” Dedede growled.

“So you’re saying that Pupupuland is being targeted? By that…” Fumu trailed off.

“Nightmare. The president of Holy Nightmare Corporation which dominates the universe.”

“And because of him…”

“What will become of our village?”

“Pupupuland will be destroyed.”

The villagers went into a panic, hugging their loved ones fearing the future. 

“But Kabu!”

“There must be some hope!”

“If I remember correctly, there’s a legend…” Fumu attempted to plead with fate. 

 

“Exceeding space-time, a Star Warrior will come to aid us. Kirby of the stars.” Kabu explained, returning hope to the villagers.

“Kirby?”

“He sounds so cool!” Bun excitedly shouted.

“Maybe…” Fumu murmured, imagining her knight in shining armour in the stories she had read. She was quite content to live in this imagination of hers. 

She was thrown out of her imagery world by the incessant laughter of Dedede and Escargon. They had burst through the crowd to confront Kabu.

“What a bunch of nonsense. What Star Warrior?” Dedede demanded “You big mouthed rock!” Escargon insulted.

“Kabu is not a liar.” The rock replied calmly. Dedede just laughed “Geh hehehe what do you predict will happen if I push this button zoi?”

“Dedede cannot press the button.” Kabu responded.

“Geh hehehe!” Dedede laughed whilst hitting Escargon on the head several times “What did you say?” Dedede snapped his concentration back to Kabu “All right, accept your punishment!”

Just then he was stopped, a bright flash of white went across the sky. It looked like a shooting star. It rolled through a part of the forest and through the mayor’s field until it stopped at the top of a Cliffside.

Everyone gathered around what they thought was a shooting star, it was a spaceship shaped like a star, it had been almost destroyed by the crash landing the pilot would most likely be dead.

The ships pod began to open; everyone braced themselves for something terrifying.

Instead a bundle of white cloth tumbled out.

Dedede grabbed a part of the cloth and pulled it from the ground letting the cloth unravel, there seemed a cut in the cloth in the shape of a star revealing a pink gem in the shape of a star, but it seemed to be cracked. There was also a pair of small pale pink feathered wings coming from the gem. 

Dedede dropped the cloth and it seemed to be about the size of a four year old “It’s a space invader!” Dedede declared “Eliminate it!” Escargon cheered on. 

Dedede pulled out his hammer preparing to strike “Wait just a minuet!” Fumu stopped the king.

She walked over to the cloth who was partly buried in the dirt “Hey you.” It lifted its head a large hood covering its face, it looked over at Fumu.

Fumu could just barely see large bright blue eyes from underneath the hood “Who are you? You couldn’t possibly be… Kirby?”

It seemed to lighten up in spirit at the mentioning of the name Kirby. It attempted to get up but fell back down and shot up again causing the hood to fall off. It was a male, though it was rather hard to tell from his fluffy pink hair and the fact that his face was so young.

“Kirby! Kirby!” He shouted with joy, he was the only one happy at that moment.

The truth had struck everyone like a brick they were speechless, how could such a young child save them all. And Fumu’s dream of her knight in shining armour was completely shattered into pieces.

“Kirby!?” They all shouted in disbelief.

“Geh hehehe!” Dedede laughed, crushing Kirby underneath his boot “If this guy is a real warrior.” He pulled out his hammer “He’ll be able to take this hammer!”

“Stop!” Fumu screamed.

“Poooyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyooo” Kirby screamed as he was launched through the air by the King’s hammer, he fell down the ravine leaving the villagers speechless.

“Of all the- this is an outrage.” Parm commented “How could a king do that?!” Memu shouted.

“A true warrior would have avoided that.” Escargon remarked “As I thought, it was a demon beast sent by nightmare.” Dedede proudly declared.

“Someone needs to help him.”

“I will!” Fumu offered “Me too!” Bun joined.

“It’s probably already dead.” Dedede sighed sarcastically.

 

“Kirby!”

“Where are you?” 

“If you’re alive, say something! Kirby!”

The siblings had both traversed the dark ravine where Kirby had fallen into; they had to keep their balance as one slip could mean death. 

Fumu needed to go deeper, but the deeper you went the thinner the ledges got. As she remembered this she fell, she had stepped on a weak side of the ledge causing it to break. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH” Fumu screamed at the top of her lungs, falling to her death. 

The screaming woke Kirby who had been partly unconscious; he looked up to see the tumbling through the air down the ravine, he instinctively stretched out his wings and flew to the best of his abilities to where Fumu was falling.

Fumu fell on him; they both tumbled downwards. Fumu continued to scream not noticing the little warrior’s grip “AAAAAAA-huh!” Fumu looked down there was a spike underneath her, it should have struck her but nothing was getting closer or further away.

“Ack!” Fumu yelped as she was tossed away from the spike and onto the floor, she looked up to see that Kirby had saved her.

“You can fly?” She gasped “Awesome! Did you see Kirby!” Bun shouted joyfully joining the two at the bottom with ease. 

“I did too!” “He really is a hero.” Lololo and Lalala rejoiced.

“It’s not something to be praised, you know? After all, I was the one trying to save you.” Fumu complained, dusting her clothes. 

Kirby wasn’t listening, paying no attention to the people who had came down to save him, he begun walking to the top of the cliff with the others chasing after him.

“Yoo-hoo! Can you hear me?” Bun shouted chasing Kirby. 

“He doesn’t know our language.” 

“Wait up!” 

“Geez…” Fumu sighed.

Kirby happily skipped across the grassy meadow above the cliff, there you could see across most of pupupu land. The acres of farmland, the village, the sea and Gilawea volcano. Dedede’s castle was far to the side so it was not visible at that spot, but it’s overwhelming presence reminds you of it’s existence.

“Isn’t it a pretty village?” Kirby turned around to see the group behind him “This is called Pupu village.” Bun explained. Kirby wasn’t listening, he wanted to go down there. He made a run which was short lived, as he bumped into Fumu and fell over.

“Hey you, don’t you like us?” The young girl questioned him “I’m the daughter of the Cabinet Minister. Call me Fumu.” She flicked her ponytail.

“Fumu…” Kirby repeated, his voice sounded too innocent to be a warrior.

“Eh?” Fumu gasped in surprise. She thought he didn’t understand their language.

“Fumu!” Kirby repeated happily. “I’m her little brother, Bun.” Bun introduced himself. “Bun…” Kirby repeated like last time.

“We’re the servants Lololo…” “…and Lalala!” Kirby hadn’t noticed the other two. They looked like twins, one female and one male. They were both the same size which was about Kirby’s size. Lololo, the male had blue hair with a blue nursery uniform despite the fact there was no nursery in Pupupu land. Lalala, the female had short orange hair with a yellow ribbon on the back. Like Lololo she had a nursery uniform as well which was also orange.

“Lololo, Lalala?” Kirby repeated “Oh, so he does understand us!” Bun and the others began to laugh. Their laughter didn’t last long as they would hear the sound of Dedede’s vehicle coming towards them “You, demon beast! Stay where you are!” Dedede shouted in an attempt to make himself look heroic.

Everyone but Kirby leapt out the way of the attack. BANG Kirby was knocked off the hill towards the farmland where Dedede perused. The king fired at the warrior sending him flying, when he landed Dedede sent a barrage of attacks. Kirby kept on going kept on running with explosions bursting at his eardrums.

Dedede made one perfect shot, causing Kirby to be sent flying through the air once again, this time into the field of watermelons.

“Stop it!” Bun shouted angrily chasing the king “You’ll kill him!” Fumu added sounding just as angry.  
The king paid no attention to their demands “His target is the watermelon field!” Dedede was still trying to make himself seem heroic, even though no one was really around to hear him.

Escargon laughed manically as he drove through the almost endless watermelon field. 

Then out of nowhere. Fumu and Bun jumped from a hiding place in the field hold a watermelon each. Dedede and Escargon screamed but were then silenced by a face full of watermelon.

Their vehicle screeched to a halt in front of the two “Dedede. We absolutely won’t let you pass here.”

“Grrrr Arrest them! Arrest them!” Dedede whined “Your majesty. They’re just kids.” Escargon spoke aloud, then he immediately whispered something into Dedede’s ear “What? His ship? All right, I’ll let you go for now.” Dedede laughed as he drove off.

Many of the villagers had gathered at the field due to the commotion “Are you alright?” Chief Borun asked the two “Of course we’re not okay…” Fumu mumbled “Kirby, Kirby where are you?”

Everyone begun to search the field for the little warrior. “Kirby! Kirby!” Fumu was moving about the foliage of leafs until she found him in a small patch. He was doing something there “Kirby?” He turned around, he was holding a watermelon, it turned to white light and disappeared into him “Is that how you eat? Absorbing?” Fumu was to tired to question what he was really doing due to all the commotion. “Fumu did you find him!” Mayor Len walked towards the two wiping dirt off his suit and his white moustache “Did you fall over?” Fumu questioned “Unfortunately yes. It’s hard to tell where to step in this field. Besides that did you find him?”

“Yeah.” Fumu pointed at the small warrior who was just staring at them, confused “Did Dedede injure him?” Len asked “Not that much. It looks like a few cuts and grazes.” Fumu replied “But we should take him to Dr.Yabui just encase.” She continued.

“Everyone we found him!” Len announced. Everyone gather around “Sis is he alright?” Bun asked “Yeah. But we should take him to see Dr.Yabui.” Fumu replied “Come on.” Everyone begun to walk towards Dr.Yabui’s place “Kirby hurry up!” Fumu was irritated by the confused boy, he seemed to be startled by her sudden shouting and quickly jumped up to join them.

 

“Hmmm very interesting…” Dr.Yabui mumbled adjusting his spectacles “What is it?” Fumu was curious “It seems that star on his back is linked to his lungs, heart and brain.”

“What does that mean?” Chief Bourn asked.

“It is probably some sort of support machine, one that I’ve never seen before. But it’s cracked, it might not work anymore or it might hurt him.”

“Can’t you remove it then?” Fumu asked.

Dr.Yabui frowned “No it’s to much of a risk. It’s linked to his vitals removing it may cause them to stop working, besides his wings seem to be coming from it as well.”

Fumu frowned “Is there anything else you found then, anything positive?”

“Hmmm… I’m not sure how positive this sound but, the numbers 6102001 were tattooed on his hip. It looks like it’s been there for a very long time, it may have been put on him when he was born.”

Everyone was quiet for a while, thinking about what the numbers meant “Is it a date?” Len thought aloud “A criminal number?” Bourn spoke aloud “Is he a type of robot!” Bun excitedly exclaimed “What if it’s an experiment number.” Fumu suggested “Why don’t you ask Kirby?” Dr.Yabui suggested.

Fumu turned to the pink boy “Kirby do you know?” Kirby was quiet “Poyo poyo (I don’t really know.)” Everyone was silent “What?”

“He doesn’t speak our language.” Fumu explained.

“Poyo poyo (What do you mean?)”

“What do we do then?” Chief Bourn asked scratching his head “I’m sure we can teach him or find someone who can understand him.” Len suggested “But for now why don’t we have a celebration, I’ll ask Hana. Meanwhile you two could show Kirby around the village.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Fumu agreed “Come on Kirby me and Bun will show you around.”

 

Pupu village was a fairly small but populated village. Most of Pupupu land was taken up by wildlife or was the ground was too uneven to be built on. Despite that people lived happily. Many of them were poor as Dedede’s taxes were beyond their earnings, and on rare occasions they would lose their house due to not paying it in time. People would avoid losing their houses by selling all of their furniture and food normally.

In the middle of the village was a large oak tree which many of the villagers would meet up under or if Dedede was making an announcement. It was the heart of the village. 

Pupu village was an underdeveloped village. Not many of the villagers had much of technology. The few that did have technology only had it for things such as cash registers or lights. On the opposite end of the stick was Dedede’s castle which was hundreds of times more advanced than the village. 

“This is Pupu village Kirby.” Fumu announced to Kirby as they reached the plaza.

“It’s really busy today huh.” Bun seemed quite surprised “It’s never busy around this time of day or day, it isn’t a holiday today.” He continued.

“It might have been because Kirby crashed.” Fumu suggested. 

“Soooo…What now?” Bun asked placing his hands behind his head.

“We should introduce Kirby to everyone.” Fumu suggested “Why don’t we introduce him to Kawasaki!”

The two grabbed both of Kirby’s hands and pulled him towards an oriental style restaurant.

“Kawasaki are you here?” Fumu called as they entered.

It was quite dark, but you could still make out stains on the walls and floors. It wasn’t very clean to say the least.

“Fumu is that you?” A rather derpy voice came from the kitchen.

The lights lit up and a large man exited the kitchen.

“Hello Kawasaki!” Bun and Fumu greeted the man.

He was a rather dark skinned man with messy orange hair. He had a apron on top of a orange shirt with rolled up sleeves revealing rather hairy arms. He seemed similar to a big teddy bear.

“Is that a new friend you have there?” He sounded rather excited and happy. But his size reminded Kirby of Dedede and he hid behind Fumu.

“What’s wrong Kirby?” Fumu looked around at the boy.

“Kawasaki probably reminds him of Dedede. Having one of your first memories being beaten up by him.” Bun whispered to Fumu.

“Kirby… Kawasaki won’t hurt you. Unless you eat his food…” Kirby looked at Kawasaki. Still hiding behind Fumu.

“I didn’t know I looked like Dedede.” Kawasaki sobbed. Kirby hadn’t seen anyone sad before “Poyo poyo! (What’s wrong!)”

Kirby ran towards Kawasaki concerned “Looks like he’s not scared of Kawasaki anymore!” Bun laughed.

“He looks quite concerned for you Kawasaki…” Fumu pointed out.

“Sorry for scaring you…” Kawasaki apologized “Poyo poyo poyo. (You don’t need to apologize.)”

“I’m not sure what you’re saying. But it sounds happy to me.” 

“Mission accomplished…” Fumu joked.

 

The group had left the restaurant with some steamed buns Kawasaki had given them.

“Bleh… They’re just as bad as always…” Bun stuck out his tongue.

“Bun don’t be so rude. Kawasaki worked hard on his food.” Fumu sternly snapped.

“I’m sure Kirby hates it as well. Right Kirby?” Bun turned to the pink boy, expecting him to agree. He was wrong. Kirby was happily chewing on the buns giving to regards to the putrid taste.

“He probably hasn’t had food for a long time, so he can’t remember what it tastes like!” Bun gave a quick reply before Fumu to try and confirm his claim.

Fumu sighed “Anyway we should continue with introductions.” Kirby observed them quietly. Why were they so…He wasn’t sure what they were showing? What was he showing? Everything was incredibly confusing. Were they showing the same feeling as the Kawasaki? 

“That over there is Chief Bourn’s police station. He is the only police man. And there is only one prisoner, there is always one prisoner. He practically lives there.” Fumu explained pointing at the police station.

It was a rather rustic wooden building with a green wood roof. On the roof was also a wooden star. A large rocking chair was in front of the entrance. Bourn would often relax there in the summer.

Next there was Gangu’s toy store, Tago’s supermarket, Samo’s bar, Mabel’s fortune telling house, the post office. There were so many places. So many people.

There was still a building they hadn’t visited. Dedede’s castle.

“It’s for the best we don’t go there Kirby. Dedede might attack you again.” Fumu explained to him. “Maybe someday you can go in there. I wonder how the knight’s would react to you?” she thought out loud. 

“Outta my way!” A gush of wind flew past Kirby like a bullet “Tokkori!” Fumu shouted, frustrated.

Kirby didn’t see much of this Tokkori…But it seemed quite rude.

“Poyo, Poyo? (What was that?)” Kirby questioned “Hmm? Don’t worry that was Tokkori, he’s a trouble maker. It doesn’t make it better that he’s part bird. He makes a swift escape with his bird form. I wonder what trouble he caused this time.” Fumu grumbled.

“Fumu! Bun!” The group turned around to see a group of three children excitedly running towards them.

“What’s going on today!?” One of them asked “Why are all the adults acting weird?” Another one asked “Who is that boy your with?” The last one pointed out silencing the others who then begun to stare at Kirby.

“He looks weird…” one of them whispered “Hohhe that’s rude.” One of the girls elbowed the boy.

“Ow! What was that for?!” He retaliated “H-Hey you two, stop fighting…” the other girl pleaded timidly. 

“Poyo poyo poyo ? (Uh what just happened?)” Kirby was confused beyond words.

Fumu sighed “You’ll get used to this some day Kirby.” She tried to smile.

Kirby quietly observed them. The, Hohhe was a young boy with a white a blue striped T-shirt with ripped beige shorts and sandals. He had a small blue ribbon straw hat.

The Iro was a young girl with blond hair tied up messily, it looked a bit like a pineapple. She wore green and brown muddy overalls which were torn around the knee area.

Then there was the Honey. The smallest of the three, her blonde hair was tied up into two small pigtails with orange beads. She wore a small orange dress with old frills around the front. Though the dress had seen better days, it was dirty and ripped around the edges. 

Why were they in such a poor state? There were many questions Kirby had but no one seemed to answer them…

 

Kirby could now retract that statement now. He was in a similar state to them if not made worse by his white clothes. They were now muddy and ripped around the bottom.

Fumu did get irritated at Kirby but he did not understand.

The sun was setting now. The ocean had turned a deep blue to a bright orange. It looked like orange juice.

“Kirby we need to go to the mayor’s house now. You three should get home before your parents get mad.” Fumu announced to the group.

“Aww already…” Iro moaned “We’ll see you all tomorrow.” Honey waved.

“Come on Kirby.” Bun called.

It was quite a trek to the mayor’s house from how far they had gone out. It was dark by the time they had reached the mayor’s field.

But there sights were not met with cute sleeping sheep. 

“WHAT HAPPENED HERE!!!!” Fumu and Bun screamed “Poyo? (What?)”.

“This must be what the Mayor’s Shepard was talking about…” Fumu quietly looked over the field of bones.

“Again, the sheep have been…” a voice was heard from far away.

“Kirby…Bun…Over here…” Fumu whispered to them pulling them towards a hut in the field.

“Why do we need to go in here?” Bun asked her “Someone is outside…They might think of Kirby responsible for this…” Fumu whispered.

“That hut over there stinks.” Another voice was heard.

“Uh oh…” Fumu whispered. Instinctively she ran over to Kirby and placed a sack over him for hiding “Be quiet…” she whispered.

They were quickly discovered though. The door was knocked off its hinges with little effort. Two knights walked in. One female and one male.

The female one wore green armour with gold details on the edges. The armour seemed quite old and modern at the same time, it was rather strange. Her helmet was in a similar design to the armour. It had a pink visor which covered her face. Her red hair was also visible as it was used to look like a feather attachment.

The male one wore dark teal armour with silver details on the edges. There were a few bits of chain mail and leather sticking out of small edges, it looked rushed. His visor was silver which covered his face as well. Small strands of teal hair could be seen from the helmet.

Kirby couldn’t see what was going on.

“Fumu and Bun?” The male one questioned.

“D-Don’t scare us like that.” Bun sounded quite relived “Sword and Blade?” questioned aloud similar to the way the knights did.

The two cleared their throats “By command of our master…” Blade started “We’re searching for someone called Kirby.” Sword finished.

“W-We are too.” Fumu responded whilst attempting to restrict Kirby “But he’s not here.” Bun persuaded.

“Oh really…” A deep voice responded sending shivers down the kid’s spines.

The two warriors moved away from the door. A man in a deep navy cape wrapped around him stood at the entrance. The moons rays outlining his figure. His metal mask and metal shoulder guards were the only thing you could see underneath his cape.

He walked towards them. His armour clanging as he walked. Fumu was too scared to speak.

Then suddenly he jumped towards her, his sword pointing forwards. Fumu screamed and jumped out the way, forgetting that Kirby was behind her.

The sword stabbed the top of the sack, barely scraping Kirby’s head. The sword pulled up removing the sack.

“Hm!” He stared at Kirby in utter shock, silent. He lowered his sword, still staring “Kirby…but how…” he turned around and left the hut, leaving Kirby bewildered.

The three ran after him “Sir Meta Knight…” Fumu quietly whispered “What was that!?” Bun shouted out in disgust.

Meta Knight was silent for a minute and then replied “Clearly he is the star warrior, Kirby. Now the problem remains, who is the demon beast…”

Their conversation was cut short by an explosion at the castle. There was smoke coming from one of the spires balconies.

Kirby began to run. He felt something urging him to get there as soon a possible.

 

“Gweh!!” Dedede shouted out in pain as a large piece of star ship hit him on the head “Hugu!!” Escargon shouted out in a similar pain as a small piece of star ship hit him on the head.

“Even so, this is a delicate machine.” Escargon attempted to finish off a conversation they were having before the explosion.

Dedede punched him on the head “Idiot. You should be more careful. If we have this spaceship, Kirby will certainly come here-eh?” Dedede stopped. He had only just noticed a small blue expensive looking box next to the ship’s control panels.

He picked it up. It looked like it could be crushed at any moment from the size of Dedede’s hands.

Snapping it open there was no ring or necklace like he expected. It was a star. It sparkled and shone with beauty like any star in the sky.

“Look what I got.” Dedede picked up the star holding it between his fingers.

“That’s not fair!” Escargon complained “Silence! You keep working!” Dedede hit him on the head several times. 

“I’m the dictator around here.” Dedede walked away laughing.

Escargon stuck his tongue “He’s just greedy. Forcing hard work on people!” Escargon fumed.

“GAHAHA!!” Escargon got the fright of his life from Kirby’s sudden appearance flying beside the balcony’s edge.

Kirby landed next to him and glanced at his ship “It’s just being serviced for repairs so that you can go home early…” Escargon turned into a nervous mess. It got even more worse when Kirby picked up the empty blue box.

“Huh? That, er, that, um…” Escargon stuttered. Kirby stopped, he ran into the castle. He could feel something, something close to him was calling him. He didn’t know what anything around him was or what it was doing, but he knew that what was in that box was incredibly important. 

 

Dedede had just spent a few minutes feeding and obsessing over his pet “A demon beast that eats sheep? What rubbish!” Dedede couldn’t understand why they thought such a cute pet would be able to gobble up such massive sheep. Unknowing to him after he said that, his so called pet glared at him with its evil green eyes.

“After all that work to buy a system that can download all the demon beasts in the universe!” Dedede sat on his throne and pressed a button. 

The room’s lights went out and a large circular machine emerged from the floor in front of him as well as two large TV screens.

The on his left had a pale man with orange screened glasses was on screen “Welcome to Holy Nightmare’s Demon Beast Download site.” The man greeted.

“I had to pay a lot of money for this. And all you send me is a shrimpy octopus!” Dedede demanded answers.

“Pardon my rudeness, but you don’t know Octakon’s true power.” The man calmly explained.

“What?” Dedede was confused. He pressed the button again. The lights turned on again and the machinery was hidden.

His octopus had climbed out of its tank and was much larger than before. It spat out the bone in its mouth and stared at Dedede.

Dedede’s eyes slowly became a green colour. He was being controlled.

Kirby had entered the throne room a few minutes ago and had hid himself during the whole ordeal. He began to approach Dedede but stopped when Dedede turned around with his hammer, looking at him menacingly.

Only a few seconds passed until Dedede began to run at Kirby with his hammer held high in the air. He slammed it on the ground. Kirby could feel the floor vibrating as he struck.

Dedede swung his hammer at Kirby multiple times keeping Kirby on his toes. There wasn’t a moments rest as Kirby kept himself in the air dodging all of the king’s attacks.

“Kirby!” Fumu’s voice echoed in the room. She and Bun were running towards the two. 

Fumu’s shout had gotten Kirby’s attention leaving him wide open for a attack. And this allowed Dedede to slam his hammer into the warrior’s stomach and send him flying. It didn’t stop there; the King hit him again and again countless times. 

Many of the castle residents were drawn into the throne room curious about what all the racket was about “Kirby is…!” Parm stuttered “That little child is…!” the cabinet minister and his wife were in disbelief.

Kirby was now running away from Dedede. Somehow Dedede ended up crashing into one of the pillars with little effort. When that happened the small star he had taken flew out of his pocket and across the floor landing next to Fumu and Bun.

Fumu picked it up. She had never seen an object like this before. It felt warm; she expected it to be like a cold metal.

“Look out, Fumu!” Meta Knight shouted as he ran towards them. She had only noticed one of the pillars falling onto her. Meta Knight pushed them away as the pillar crumbled into pieces.

Meta Knight’s cape was now open; Kirby could see what was underneath. It looked like Sword’s armour except it was neater. There were more armour pieces and accessories. He had purple metal boots while Sword and Blade had leather.

“Sir Meta Knight!” Fumu sighed in relief “Over there!” Meta Knight pointed at the king’s pet, Fumu’s relief was short lived.

The octopus was growing larger and it’s once pink colour was turning into an angry red. 

The two kids screamed as it got larger and larger, crumbling pieces of the throne room into a dust.

Even Kirby is afraid.

“It’s a monster! No wonder this thing gobbled up the sheep!” Bun screamed “And his Majesty was being manipulated!” Meta Knight added.

Octakon was becoming too big for the throne room. Its tentacles burst straight through corridors and reach the outside. Its tentacles wrap around the spires. 

Many of the villagers watched in horror as the castle was attacked by the demon beast, they were about to raid the castle because of their devoured sheep. They were too scared to move a muscle now. 

Eventually Dedede woke up. When he did he was met with evil green eyes staring down at him “WHAT IS THAT?!” Dedede screamed “That’s the demon beast your Majesty downloaded!” Escargon shouted at him before Dedede launched himself at his secretary “I don’t remember clicking on such a big guy!” Dedede shouted whist strangling Escargon.

“Your Majesty, escape now!” Meta Knight jumped in front of the two. Sword and Blade ran at Octakon with their swords out. They dodged the barrage of tentacles in unison.

Even more of the castle was being destroyed.

Long tentacles crawled through hallways chasing any warm blooded creature in its reach. 

Everyone was running away. And Dedede and Escargon left Fumu and Bun in their dust.

Eventually one of the tentacles knocked them back and went for the kill. Dedede and Escargon hid. But Kirby, he ran in front of the tentacle to protect them.

He did not budge even when smaller octopuses emerged from its suckers. They all stared at the children with the same expression as if they had been copy and pasted again and again.

Kirby ran towards the. They flew toward him.

Kirby did not plan what to do after that. So soon he ended up being stuck mercilessly at all of his sides by the small octopi. Over and over again. 

“Keep it up, lil octopuses! Take that. And that!” Dedede cheered thrusting his fists in the air “I wonder if this is alright…” Escargon sighed.

Kirby was now a deathly pale from all the attacks. He had become much weaker. Two of the octopi had picked up a large piece of stone and threw it on Kirby. He was soon buried under a mass of crumbled stone.

“Kirby!” Fumu shouted out in desperation. She was in such fear that she didn’t notice the warp star had lost some of its colour and warmth from Kirby’s injuries.

Kirby attempted to climb back onto his feet put was knocked over by another octopi.

“Fumu, that is…?” Meta Knight looked at the star in Fumu’s hand “This, a little while ago Dedede…” Fumu quietly trailed off, distracted by its flashes of weakness.

“That is the source of Kirby’s energy, the Warp Star!” Meta Knight explained in a rush.

The Warp Star’s colour and warmth suddenly flickered back into existence. Kirby had gotten back up again and had regained some of his colour.

He began to run away from the small octopi. They chased him towards the staircase which led to one of the spires of the castle.

“Kirby!” Fumu ran after him “Sis!” Bun attempted to stop her but failed.

Kirby’s small feet tapped against the castles cold floor with an extraordinary speed. The small octopi chased him up the stairs while Fumu ran towards the stairs the opposite spires. She could feel her heart beating rapidly. 

Soon Kirby reached the balcony on one of the spires. A massive tentacle reached around and destroyed his exit. The full body of Octakon was released as it burst through the roof of the castle.

Kirby was now trapped. He couldn’t fly away because of all the octopi were surrounding him in the air. He couldn’t go back because the exit was destroyed.

“KIRBY!!!” Kirby heard Fumu’s voice from the opposite balcony. There in her hands was the thing that was so important. It shone brighter than any other star.

He knew what to do now. A piece of the puzzle had been found.

The soft wind began to blow harder, it became stronger and stronger. The wind was blowing towards Kirby yet he did not move. Many of the octopi attempted to fly away but they were caught by the wind current. Even Fumu was having a hard time holding on.

As soon as the octopi were close enough he absorbed all of them in big groups. It was both amazing and terrifying at the same time.

“W-What happened?” Bun and Meta Knight had joined Fumu on the balcony “That was Kirby’s basic technique, wind magic.”

Octakon raised one of its tentacles and released a barrage of flaming octopi. Kirby jumped up and kicked all of them away like a tornado with blazing speed. It looked as if it was raining flames.

Octakon raised two of its tentacles and released and another batch of flaming octopi. This time Kirby did not kick them away. He stood there as a barrage of flames consumed him.

“Kirby! What are you thinking!?” Fumu screamed. The pillar Kirby was standing on was now a barrage of ferocious flames.

Fumu was about to break down crying until a bright light knocked the flames away.

Kirby looked different. His pink hair was now red with what looked like a thin crown of flames that wrapped around the top of his head, in the middle was a large green gem. His clothes were now a flaming yukata. There was a pattern of flames across it while the edges were on fire. His wings were now also made of flames.

“A Copy Ability!” Fumu had never heard Meta Knight amazed before “After gaining the strength of any element or attack of a enemy, he copies the abilities it has and takes on a similar appearance. He has now become Fire Kirby.” Meta Knight explained.

Octakon was now furious. It spat out a large flame towards Kirby. It didn’t affect him at all. Kirby effortlessly swiped the flame away with the wind which was now hot from his ability.

He clapped his hands together. He knew what to do, countless instructions were pouring into his mind. But…Where did they come from exactly? The Warp Star was not shining at him anymore.

He sent a barrage of flames back at Octakon, burning it greatly.

“Kirby!” Fumu threw the Warp Star at Kirby. It spun like a frisbee and grew in size. It looked like; it was being controlled by Kirby’s mental state.

Kirby leapt up into the air and landed on it. Riding it around the spires dodging Octakon’s attacks, it like a game.

Kirby then went full speed towards the demon beast. Clapping his hands together again he sent a furious flame at it. It tried to hang on but was pushed away and carried away by the force of the flame into the sky.

Kirby jumped through the Warp Star and returned to his original state. Except for the fact his cloak was now quite badly burnt.

“Kirby’s the greatest! He really is a warrior!” Fumu and Bun celebrated “My Octakon!” Dedede cried.

Meta Knight quietly watched ‘I won’t fail again…’

“It seems that Kirby is a genuine Star Warrior.” A conversation went on at the edge of the universe. A figure chuckled manically in response.

 

The next morning Kirby found himself being pushed back onto his Star Ship.

Many people in the village had gathered to say goodbye. But Kirby didn’t understand.

“This was a short visit. Goodbye.” Fumu sounded disheartened. Kirby had only learnt a little bit about what the expressions meant in his only day visit, he walked towards his ship, but looked back with sad eyes.

“Hurry and go! Being a wanderer is your destiny, right?” Fumu’s mood had turned bitter.

Kirby quietly leapt into the pod of his ship, sadness still plastering his face. He looked at all of them as the pod’s windows closed. The ship hovered in the air and began to float away preparing for take off.

“Kirby!” Fumu and Bun began to chase the ship. Kirby sadly waved at them through the window.

“Goodbye, Kirby!” Fumu waved “Come see us again!” Bun waved.

“Gehehehe! Get out of my sight forever!” Dedede laughed. Escargon had planted a bomb in Kirby’s ship “Leave it to me!” He pressed a button.

The Star Ship shock and then fell to the ground smoking. It was heading straight towards Dedede and Escargon. It exploded and sent Kirby flying.

He landed near Fumu and Bun who were looking over the wreckage “You’ve made a mess of everything! You idiot!” Dedede begun to chase Escargon around with his hammer “Help me!” he screamed out.

The kids laughed at their silliness “You can’t go home for now. You seem to have bad luck with ships don’t you.” Fumu joked “Want to live here?” Kirby’s face lit up incredibly “Poyo! (Yay!)” Fumu had never seen anybody so excited about living in a small community. And it made her happy as well.


	2. Oh no! The search for the soldier's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7nzml-zZ9M This fic is not dead I'm just easily disracted. Funny story, i started this chapter right after the first one, and its been worked on at different times and moods so the writing is a bit weird in some places.

Such an eventful day was to be expected, considering it was Kirby’s first day as a citizen. It was foretelling of events to come in the future really, Dedede wants or is angry at something, gets a Demon Beast, rinse and repeat. 

This morning Kirby was given new clothes instead of wearing his white cloak day and night which had also been burned from his previous battle. It was now used as sleep wear along with some leggings after it had been patched up.

They had given him a large pink hoodie with a yellow star sewn on the front. Large was an understatement though as the hoodie was larger them him. His hands were non-existent underneath the long sleeves; he looked like a giant pink marshmallow. He was also given red trousers and shoes. 

Kirby had never seen his reflection before as well, so after giving him his new clothes they brought him over to one of their large mirrors. Kirby’s reaction was similar to a small animal. He bumped into it, hid from it and tripped over himself. The entire room had erupted into laughter; they hadn’t had a good laugh like that for a while.

“Hey Kirby?” Fumu walked over to the small warrior with Bun “The kids in the village asked if you wanted to play with them again today. Remember Hohhe, Iro and Honey.” She explained “Poyo! (Yeah!)” Fumu smiled at the warrior’s enthusiasm.

It was a beautiful day today. There was no sign of rain anywhere. Animals were scurrying about collecting food and bedding preparing for the winter, despite the fact that their winters and autumns were rather warm due to the fact they lived in a southern country.

The village was bustling like ants, yesterday the shops were closed due to Kirby’s crash so they were rushing to get the things they needed the day before. There was so much life in the day, you would never feel alone. Even in the night it never felt all that lonesome from the stray chrip of a cricket or the exchange of stories over dinner.

“Ready? One…Two…Three…Go!” The children tugged in their strings as fast as possible and watched the spinners twirl and dance on the green grass. Occasionally though they would get stuck in the mud or blades of grass. 

They were having a competition on whose spinner would spin the longest. But they all ended up having to restart the competition over and over again due to their stubbornness. Saying things like ‘You counted to fast’ ‘I wasn’t ready’ or ‘The string was too tight’.

While the kids were locked in a fierce battle with each other, Kirby stayed outside of the competition. He didn’t know how to use the spinner. He tried and tried again but it never worked.

Normally a child would begin to sulk or cry but he kept silent. Doing it again and again not showing any annoyance, in fact he looked happy. He had never seen or done any of this, and he always seemed to show enjoyment in learning new things in the short amount of time everyone had knew him. 

Unknowing to them Dedede and Escargon were watching them from the castle. “If we don’t do anything, Kirby’s going to settle down in Pupupuland!” Dedede gritted his teeth “Therefore I, Dr.Escargon, will create a powerful weapon-” Escargon was cut off as Dedede slammed his binoculars on his head “Ow…” Escargon was in a bit of a shock to continue groaning in pain. 

But it wasn’t as bad as some other hits from Dedede. Like his hammer. “Your inventions aren’t reliable. I’ll have to resort to my usual tactic.” Dedede grumbled making his way to his throne. He pressed one of the buttons on his throne’s arms.

Each button was used to open a different device. The one he used the most was the one for the televisions as he often complained to Customer Service as well as transferring useless Demon Beasts.

“Welcome to the Holy Nightmare Demon Beast Download site.” Customer Service greeted in his usual fake happy tone “Our Company has gathered many strong, cruel demon beasts.” Customer Service advertised a few demon beasts behind him. They didn’t look all that powerful. 

“The octopus from last time was weak.” Dedede was furious. He was angry that he had wasted all of that money on a puny octopus “Now that we know your enemy is Kirby, we can reinforce our line-up like this -” Customer Service was cut off as the Demon Beasts jumped onto him. They began to pummel him creating a dust cloud as they attacked. Eventually they stopped and took their places again “What would you like?” He asked climbing up onto his control panel again “They all look weak.” Dedede scoffed “Prepare the strongest Demon Beast to defeat Kirby!” Dedede demanded.

-

The group had moved place now, Fumu was paranoid about Dedede as they were playing by the castle. They were now joined with Lololo and Lalala who had finished their chores. “One…Two…Three…Four…Five…” Lololo and Lalala counted on as they spun the skipping rope for their friends.

Everyone was taking turns jumping the rope “Kirby’s next!” Iro smiled “Jump!” Honey cheered quietly. Kirby took that the wrong way and ended up having a face to face with the rope knocking him over.

He was stunned for a while until he looked around confused. The others laughed except Bun; Kirby looked at them annoyed with his cheeks puffed “Is this right?” Bun mumbled “What is it, Bun?” Fumu asked “Kirby’s a solder, right? So why can’t he jump a rope?” Although the statement was rather rude, Fumu didn’t want to waste her voice with arguing “So what if he can’t.” She smiled “Because it’s just not cool.” He mumbled.

Kirby heard a large rumble in the sky, he looked up and their sunny day was now cloudy. Dark clouds were reaching over the sky and blocking out the sun. Small drops of rain rained down on the kids. Soon it began to pour down, Kirby had never seen or felt rain before and panicked.

The kids ran towards the mayor’s house for shelter while Kirby ran towards a tree with a tiny old wooden tree house and took shelter underneath, but the tree house looked more like a few boards of wood. Unknowing to him the house was owned by a rude bird boy.

Kirby felt a kick on his head from above “This is my tree! I won’t let someone like you near it!” The boy was quite small; he had an old tatted yellow shirt and orange shorts. His hair was a similar colour to his shirt and it was also in a just as bad state. There were bits of dry mud that stuck together strands of his messy hair. His feet were dirty and were only protected by a pair of old cheap flip-flops. He looked like any normal poor kid from the village except, he had yellow feathery wings that were ruffled and muddy and about the same size as Kirby’s.

“Hey! Tokkori, you’re selfish!” Bun shouted “You can’t share it with one other person?” Fumu added “I refuse.” Tokkori sneered and covered the entrance of his tree house with a wooden board. 

The realization had hit Fumu like a brick wall “Kirby has no place to live…” Yesterday he stayed with Fumu and her family after the battle as he was exhausted, but she had been so caught up in playing with a new friend she forgot he had no place to call home.

“The Star Warrior’s homeless?” Bun imagined Kirby having to sleep out in the cold and rain; it sent shivers down his spine.

“Fumu?” A sweet voice asked. The window near them opened and Hana, Mayor Len’s wife looked out. A lavender coloured apron covered her olden purple dress with while frills.

“Yes?” Fumu responded “Would you like to come in from the rain?” she asked. Fumu had a chance now; she could find a place where Kirby could stay “Yes! But I have a request because you’re the Mayor’s wife.”

“What might that be?” She sounded quite worried “Could you let Kirby live here?” Fumu looked at her with big eyes.

Hana froze “E-Excuse me?!” Hana thought about the flames Kirby produced during his battle with Octakon, and his appetite she had seen when he came to the dinner after the battle “W-Well on second thought…No.” She laughed sheepishly and slammed the windows shut. Hana was never that rude, she was one of the sweetest wives on the island!

If Kirby couldn’t live with the Mayor, then maybe he can live with someone he got along with. Fumu thought for a bit about who seemed to get along with Kirby well in the short span of time he had been on the island “I know! Kawasaki!” Kirby and Kawasaki seem to have gotten along after Kirby got over his shock thinking he was Dedede.

After the rain had settled the group travelled over to Kawasaki’s restaurant. Along the way Fumu couldn’t shake off the feeling of someone watching. 

-

“Take Kirby in?” Kawasaki was the first out of all the villagers they had chosen to find a place for Kirby to live “Please Kawasaki!” Fumu pleaded.

Kawasaki put a stern look on his face “The work is hard, the pay is low and there are no days off!” Kawasaki announced “So, in return can be a live-in employee at your store?” Bun processed “But your father is the Cabinet Minister for the king. Why can’ he live with you at the castle?” 

Fumu sighed “King Dedede doesn’t like Kirby.” She slightly chuckled, attempting to lighten up the situation “I got it!” Kawasaki picked up Kirby, he was so small he practically weighed nothing “But he had better do his work.” 

Business seemed to go faster today in Kawasaki’s restaurant as Kawasaki could focus on cooking while Kirby served food. Though it still tasted just as bad.

The kids watched the small warrior bustle about inside the restaurant from the window “He’s working a lot.” Hohhe said “That should be good enough.” Honey said pleased “But I don’t want to see a soldier doing this kind of work.” Bun was quite disappointed.

Just then in the distance they could hear a noise getting louder and louder. It was Dedede driving about loudly again. He couldn’t be up to any good if he’s visiting Kawasaki’s as he would usually complain and cause trouble in the restaurant.

“Where’s the host?” Dedede bellowed as he entered the restaurant “Your Majesty. You’re having a meal at my store?” Kawasaki had ran up to the entrance in a hurry only to be pushed out the way by Escargon. 

Fumu and the others watched the king make a lengthy order for food. They could sense something fishy “Dedede’s eating out?” Hohhe seemed puzzled “He’s plotting something, Fumu” Iro pointed out with a stressed tone, she and the others didn’t want Kirby’s new job and home to go down the drain because of Dedede.

The group watched from the window as Kirby was walking past Dedede’s table with his order and noticed some sort of cane sticking out of the side. They were planning on tripping Kirby over, and so they did. Kirby couldn’t see much of the floor from the order he was carrying and the hook of the cane trapped the tip of his foot and topple him over, he tripped and the order fell through the air and landed, ruined.

Dedede laughed “What an idiot zoi” he exclaimed through laughs “Kawasaki, your employee spilled out food~” Escargon added to Kirby’s pain and embarrassment though smirks and snickers. Kirby returned the ruined order to Kawasaki who didn’t look so pleased “It overturned!?” he snatched it away from Kirby, fixed it and put a cover over it so nothing could fall out, irritated he sternly watched Kirby go back to the King. Though when he looked away Dedede went back to ruining the day.

When Kirby was about to place the order onto the table, Escargon and Dedede pulled the table out the way, causing the order to fall to the ground and the plate to break “Hey, this one fell too!” Dedede and Escargon laughed. Soon enough the two caused everything to go upside down by using Kirby’s obliviousness and clumsiness until Kawasaki kicked Kirby out.

Fumu and the others demanded answers from him, telling him to let him back in “Not a chance; he’s useless” Kawasaki told them with an irritated tone “Hey, weren’t the bad ones your guests?” Fumu argued back in disbelief “Dedede bullied him” Bun added “But he’s the king. I can’t oppose him” Kawasaki’s tone softened a bit.

The laughter of Dedede and Escargon could be heard alongside the roaring of their vehicle as they drove past. Almost running over Kirby who was playing in a puddle, splashing dirty water over him adding to his embarrassment.

The two had made their way to Tokkori’s nest with a plan to get rid of Kirby, using his nest to convince him further. “By doing this, you won’t have to worry about your nest being taken anymore” Escargon finished, a smirk on his face “I’ll do my best!” Tokkori sounded pumped and excited; he went back into his bird form and flew around in an erratic pattern, almost pecking at the two before he flew off as a blur of yellow. 

Meanwhile Fumu and the others were looking for another place for Kirby and found a place in the police station “If Kirby is going to work at the police station, I can take him in. However, his bedroom will be in here” he pointed at one of the cells after placing a large police hat on Kirby; it was too big for him and covered half his face.

“Inside the jail cell?” Fumu exclaimed panicked “It might be a little bit of a fight, but I think Kirby can live with it” he finished. As this went on Kirby begun to doze off, unaware of Tokkori’s presence. The bird dropped a gun into Kirby hands and it begun to go out of control. An endless stream of bullets begun to destroy the room and once it was over, the building collapsed into a pile of dust and wood.

Next was Samo’s bar, who seemed reluctant, even if Kirby was doing a good job at mixing a drink in the back “This is a store for adults. Kirby’s too young, I can’t take him in” he was the calmest and the most honest out of the other so far “But he needs work and a place to live” Fumu explained.

As they were talking Tokkori had gotten to work sabotaging this chance for Kirby, as Samo and the others, he replaced the drink Kirby was shaking with a barrel of beer. In the next few moments the group was soaked in an explosion of beer.

They tried many, many more places but to no avail, next up was Mable’s shop. They didn’t have a great start either there as well with Kirby tripping over Mable’s silk robes. “Mable, your one of the few people left we can ask” Fumu pleaded as Mabel was looking into her crystal ball “Hmm…have you ever thought of building him house? There’s plenty of space on the island and materials. With enough work and people you could get one done in no time” Mabel finished “That’s…why didn’t I think of this earlier, c’mon lets get the others” Fumu ran out the store with the others.

“You can come out now” Mabel looked behind her after the kids had left, the mayor and s few others who the kids hadn’t visited yet walked from behind the curtain “Thank you Mabel, I can’t imagine what would happen if Kirby became one of my shepherds” the mayor sighed “And maybe you men should have realised that a child isn’t suitable for a full time job, especially one like Bourn’s” Mabel scoffed.

-

“I don’t want to!” Tokkori shouted. The kids had bought Kirby to his tree again as well as Coo, who was part of Tokkori’s species though a owl, she had helped raised him and was well respected by the others so she must be able to convince Tokkori…They were wrong, Tokkori didn’t budge a inch. 

“You don’t understand, you’ll probably only have to lend him your tree house until they’re finished building him one” Coo explained to him trying to keep her cool “No way! For this, I can’t even listen to you. He can just stay homeless!” Tokkori huffed. “Fumu. Tokkori’s a stubborn kid. You should search for another tree” Coo sighed “Another tree…” Fumu thought for a bit, what other large trees were there that they could use which wasn’t in Whispy Woods. Suddenly she remembered one, it was big and strong so it must have the strength to support a tree house!

Fumu got straight to work planning the house, though she only had crayons with her so it looked rather childish. She explained to the group what was what, how big it should be with great enthusiasm “We’ll build a cabin, big enough to hold a party!” she exclaimed excitedly, letting her usual serious attitude be taken over by a child like wonder and joy.

Soon all the kids in the village had gathered together and worked as a team to build a giant tree house for Kirby. They had borrowed some materials and equipment from the adults and were doing well on their own; many of them could possibly get a future in construction though it was required in some ways as all the houses in the village were built by the inhabitants in a traditional way unlike Dedede and a few of the shops who used a modern way.

Kirby got distracted a few times, once even meeting a mammal version of Tokkori’s species, a hamster named Rick who he only met for a few seconds. Another time he almost fell into the river chasing a butterfly, bumped into a stack of lumber and nearly knocked them over and spaced out so much he walked across half the island when he was only meant to bring a small bit of lumber to the tree.

“What!? The kids from the village are building a house for Kirby?” Dedede shouted in disbelief, Tokkori had told him what was going on. Dedede ran out to the balcony where Escargon was already watching the construction with some binoculars, Dedede snatched them from him and looked at the construction; they had just done the floor and were working on the walls and roof.

Dedede laughed and threw the binoculars back to Escargon “So that’s how it’s going to be? All right, I’ll just have to order a demon beast zoi” he ran back into the throne room and plopped himself back onto his throne “Delivery system, activate!” he pressed one of the buttons on his throne arm. All the lights switched off, a large machine surfaced to the circular ground in front of the king, two large televisions folded out on the walls around the throne. Many electronics and other machine parts surfaced, many with a dim electric glow which was what lit up the room before the right television screen switched on.

“It’s a pleasure to see you. A powerful demon beast was selected” Customer Service announced to the king “Okay, download!” The machines in the room began to buzz and whirl, small screens showed the progression of the download while a bright electrical light in the main machine began to get stronger and stronger, it got to the point where it couldn’t be contained until a bright light blinded the room for a few seconds.

What was left on the machine, what powerful demon beast that was sent was…a cement block? And a small one at that. Dedede and Escargon ran up to it, this must have been some sort of joke right? “What is this?” Dedede exclaimed “It’s super dense. In other words, a very heavy demon beast. It’s named Blocky” Customer Service explained “Don’t make me laugh. This puny white brick won’t stand a chance against Kirby!” Dedede snapped back “Then, I’ll show you what it can do” Customer Service pressed a button on some sort of remote, causing blue electricity to shock the brick. It grew larger and larger. Soon arms and hands emerged from the sides, short stubby legs from the bottom sides, angered eyes and other details. It looked like a sumo wrestler…except a block. 

Dedede and Escargon were in shock at the sudden transformation. Blocky then launched itself into the air and crashed through the floor of the machine, Dedede was going to have to pay for a lot of repairs tonight. “Wh-what the zoi!?” Dedede looked down the deepening hole in the ground, getting deeper with each passing second. He quickly ran back to his throne, followed by Escargon who held onto the back.

With a few buttons pressed, part of the back wall opened and the throne zoomed out into a long path of halls designed for it. It was like a lift in some ways, able to get to any floor of the castle. Though Dedede didn’t plan out where he wanted to wait for when Blocky finally reached the last floor as soon after he arrived the demon beast fell through the ceiling on top of him, they were lucky that he didn’t crush them as he was still standing up. They were sure to win with this.

-

The construction continued, it took two days and one night but soon it was finally finished and some of the villagers held an introduction party. A table was laid out with foods and gifts, a pink cloth was put over the house for its introduction, and Fumu was the spokesperson for it. She cleared her throat “Kirby’s house was completed thanks to everyone’s cooperation. Today is the introduction party. And now, the guest of honour, Kirby!” Bun, Lololo and Lalala pulled some rope which parted the pink cloth to reveal the pink warrior who jumped down and plopped into his seat excitedly.

Many of the villagers clapped “Hmm, they picked a good place” Len whispered to Borun “Here he won’t be a bother to anyone…” he whispered back, careful to not let Fumu hear otherwise she’d probably make their degrading hearing worse “And so he’s a resident of Pupu Village” she continued, the two sighing in relief she didn’t hear them “Now, let’s all enjoy the celebration” she finished off.

Their fingers had barely grazed the cutlery before they heard trouble. The roaring of Dedede’s tank. It was never a good sign, especially at a moment like this. “A warning to all you savages: Throw down your arms and disperse at once if you don’t want to be arrested” Dedede’s voice boomed through a megaphone. The villagers looked around confused, they saw no savages anywhere “We’re only having a party!” Fumu shouted back “They’re defying us” Escargon grinned “I’ll have to use force zoi!” Dedede had his thumb over the cannon’s button. A single press. All that work went to dust.

All the villagers ran and Kirby was knocked back, rolling down the hill and seeing the ruins of another house. The tree looked dead, once lush leaves had been burnt to a crisp and splinters of wood and ambitions were scattered. He ran back towards it for the remains to only be broken by the tank driving at him, just stopping at the tip of his nose. Almost feeling his star jump off his back from the sudden attack.

“Kirby!” Fumu and Bun ran towards him, “Are you okay?” Bun looked for any injuries. Dedede’s laugh boomed again “There you are, Kirby!” he seemed excited “We’ll have a duel on this field!” the container at the back of the truck opened and a robotic hand lifted something out gently placing it between the kids. It was a block. “What’s this?” they were excepting at least a demon beast the size of the castle like last time, sure it wasn’t good news but it was at least exciting. Escargon cleared his throat with a cough “This is the Grand Sumo Champion…” he begun “Yokozuna Demon Beast, Blocky zoi!” Dedede finished. 

“I thought it’d be more impressive” Fumu finally voiced her thoughts “It’s just a cheap brick” Bun spat. Dedede only laughed again “Don’t say I didn’t warn you zoi” their voices drifted away as they fell back down the hill. Before they could process the situation there was a large rumble knocking them over and sparks flew around the brick in a dance. It grew, larger and larger till it was almost house sized; arms and legs grew out alongside other additions which gave it a sumo wrestler like appearance and then finally piercing eyes. The three were gob smacked.

It clapped its hands together, before performing many heavy sumo attacks at the warrior causing the ground beneath them to break apart separating Kirby from Fumu and Bun from a large chasm created by the cracked ground. The two screamed at the still shaken warrior who was still on the ground as it jumped in the air. If were to land right on him, every bone in his body would have been shattered, he’d be a pancake. The warrior narrowly dodged it, feeling vibrations in the ground shaking him to the bone. It tried again and again but he managed to narrowly escape at each attempt.

The moment it stopped to gather the energy to attack again he leap away, flapping his tiny wings to get to the others, flopping on the floor in exhaustion at arrival. The flying and dodging had sucked his energy away, and his rapid heartbeat didn’t help either. He felt a strange pulsating pain in his back, he didn’t like it. The two noticed the pain he was in and rushed to him “Kirby are you alright!?” the comfort of them being close seemed to calm his heart beat slightly, enough the dull the strange pain in his back before feeling every step the demon beast took towards them again.

“It’s coming!” Bun shivered “I know, Kirby try that wind thing again!” Fumu snapped her fingers. The warrior ran towards Blocky, putting his hands together in front of him ready to try and absorb it once the wind pushed it at him, it didn’t take long for violent gusts of wind the blow over the field, trees made attempts to stay stable with their roots deep in the ground, Fumu and Bun had ducked down under a steep area for safety but they still felt the winds strength and Escargon was almost being ripped from the tank. All this yet it did not phase the demon beast once no matter the amount of energy Kirby used. The wind begun to die down and there were no signs of it affecting the beast, nor another warrior who had snuck into the shadows of the battle.

“It’s like a bad dream…” Fumu looked over at the exhausted warrior dangerously close to the demon beast “It’s no dream” Dedede and Escargon laughed. Kirby puffed his cheeks with anger, and tried once again to at least knock it over but it was interrupted by a simple stomp, knocking him over. It leapt in the air once again, Kirby was too exhausted to dodge again, seeing this Fumu leapt over, throwing herself at Kirby grabbing him and rolling away from the falling demon beast, it was probably one of most thrilling moment of her life up till then.

The two tumbled down the hill violently till Fumu threw Kirby to safety, pumped with adrenaline. Though she may need to work on her aim as Kirby was sent flying towards a grumpy bird boy. There was a crash, and Tokkori’s nap was interrupted by the pink warrior’s breaking and entering. “Wh-What!?” it took him a few seconds to see straight right into Kirby’s face causing a shriek. Soon he realised how he must look to everyone right now and tried to regain composure “Not you again! Why are you still in this village!?” Kirby only sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Crash, crash, thud. The two were jumped in the air with each noise by Blocky’s earthquake inducing steps. Tokkori took one look out of his tree house to see the beast slowly making its way towards them “Whaaaaaaaaaa! It’s coming for YOU! Get lost!” he pulled at Kirby to get him out but was unable to do it in time. Blocky smashed its side into the tree knocking it over causing the two to roll out and Tokkori’s tree house to be smashed the pieces. “That hurt! How’re you going to make up for my house!?” Tokkori squawked at Dedede, getting a cannon in his face. “Where’s Kirby?” Dedede got up from his seat to look around, the pink warrior no where in sight “I don’t see him” Escargon followed “Then find him” Dedede pushed the man out.

-

By the cliffs and rocks of the seaside, the three friends caught their breath from running so far from the attacks. “Looks like we lost them…” Fumu whispered, on lookout “There’s something even Kirby can’t absorb or move…” Bun sighed “Phoyo…(What now?...)” Kirby whimpered. “Why is this happening…” Fumu patted the warrior’s hair “I will tell you why” the three almost jumped out of their skin hearing the deep voice out of nowhere. Up high, on the ledge above them was Meta Knight, his dark clothes contrasting with the bright bubbly sky.

“Sir Meta Knight!” Fumu’s voice was filled with both concern and joy “It’s because it’s super dense. Thus it is too heavy to move and too big to just absorb. However, you can win if you utilize that characteristic…” he finished, turning around and disappearing over the ledge without a single look back while the three were left in confusion. “He’s Dedede’s servant, why’s he worried about Kirby?” Bun looked to his sister for answers, ones she didn’t have “Anyway, we’ll have to do some intensive training!” Fumu avoided the question “Poyo! (Yeah!)”

They had found an area with plenty of rocks and a wide space to practise so they got Kirby to work clearing out all the loose rocks. Though when they’re normal rocks he can take them no problem, if they could break Blocky up they could have a chance of winning but he seemed almost unbreakable. And pickaxes probably would barely make a dent in him. 

“Kirby, this time try that one!” Bun pointed to a large rock by the side of the cliff. Kirby ran over beginning to bring it his way, but the cliff was so steep it only got half-way before he was too tired to continue. “I guess it’s not use” Fumu sighed “No matter how strong Kirby is, he can’t get it up here” Bun watched the rock slide back to its original position. Fumu was quiet for a moment, before it striked her “Wait! If we can’t pull it up, why don’t we try the opposite?”

It wasn’t long till Dedede found his way to the rocky shore the three were hiding at. “I definitely heard the sounds of strong winds around here” Dedede looked around “The enemy is close by” Escargon grinned. “Hey, Dedede!” the two looked down to see the children at the bottom of the cliff, with angered stares “It’s pointless to stop us. Kirby lives in Pupupuland now” Fumu shouted “With Blocky we can win!” Dedede was starting to get irritated “We’ve got the Heavyweight Champion!” Escargon tried one-upping them.

“It’s a challenge Kirby!” Fumu looked at the small warrior excitedly “Poyo! (Yeah!)” Kirby ran towards the cliff creating strong gusts of wind towards them causing a retreat from Dedede and Escargon to avoid being blown down, laughing to themselves knowing how he was dense enough not to be blown away. They didn’t seem to take account to what gravity was.

Blocky begun to fall, crushing parts of the cliff as it fell, Kirby pushed on by the cheers of Fumu and Bun. “Even though it’s heavy, it isn’t easy to defy gravity. They understood” Meta Knight whispered to himself watching the battle out of sight. Soon Blocky begun rolling down the cliff, bits and pieces of cliff following it. All of a sudden it spilt into four right as it reached Kirby, one was unlucky as it was absorbed into the palms of the warrior before it had a chance.

A bright glow around the warrior, it was a copy ability. Now instead of the fiery elegant kimono of his fire ability was a hardened, dark coloured armour that of a samurai. His hair now a darkish green with rock beads decorating the strands that could be seen. His feathery wings were now large clumps of rocks seemingly floating in place held together by nothing. “The transformation was a success!” Fumu and Bun jumped around in joy “That fool he only inhaled one part of Blocky zoi” Dedede stared over the cliff. There was a rumble in the ground; the three parts of Blocky ripped themselves from the earth launching at Kirby from different angles.

He was kicked down a small edge, giving him a chance to fight back once on his feet. Leaping up in the air “Stone Kirby!” sparks of electricity crackled around him and his body began to glow. A large rather pinkish coloured simple stone statue replaced the warrior, landing with large shocks through the earth, even enough to effect Dedede high up “Blocky, your three times the guy! Break him to pieces!” the pieces could barely make a dent, they merely bounced off him like harmless balls “The tables have turned” Fumu crossed her arms in triumph. Another jump and the three blocks were broken into even smaller pieces.

“Great job Kirby! You really are something! I knew the Star Warrior could do it!” an unexpected voice was heard from the distance, Tokkori was clapping excitedly before stopping trying to look unimpressed once Fumu and Bun saw him. All the pieces of Blocky formed back together into the three split pieces. Kirby slowly began making his way to the ocean, a plan in mind. The three pieces merged together forming a smaller version of the original Blocky, leaping on his head, yet it did nothing to affect the warrior. Eventually though the weight broke part of the cliff the two were on, causing them to plummet into the ocean, both sides gasped in horror.

As the two sunk Kirby turned back to his normal form before beginning to swim to the surface, bumping into a strange fish like boy on the way causing him to expel the part of Blocky he absorbed reversing the ability. Some of the villagers that were at the party had gathered near the broken part of the cliff including Dedede waiting to see the survivor with worried looks. Kirby broke through the water surface happily floating causing the eruption of joy up on the cliff except for two. “My Blocky!” Dedede cried, tears streaming out “After all, he was a heavyweight. He cant swim” Escargon sighed, only to be punched a few times in the back of the head.

-

Soon after the battle some of the adults chipped in to help make Kirby a home, this time out of concrete as a defence against Dedede. The house was a bit of a walk away from the village by a tree near the Cliffside giving the warrior a beautiful view. It was a round white dome of sorts with small windows and door to fit the size of the warrior. “There were lots of obstacles, but we finally completed it. Here’s your new house, Kirby” Fumu smiled “Get in Kirby” Bun opened the door for him, Kirby excitedly skipped in, the others coming in after him smiling at his enthusiasm.

Though there wasn’t much inside Kirby was excited nevertheless. His curtains were blue with a pattern of stars on them as well as his bed; the light looked like a fragment of a star as well to go along with the theme. Kirby excitedly jumped onto his bed only to leap off quickly, Tokkori was asleep in it in his bird form “Are you trying to squish me? Stop being so hyper” he scowled “I wanted to test this bed. Now I’ve become attached to it” he relaxed into the soft pillow. “After you picked on him so much, now you want his house too?” Bun shouted angrily, Tokkori sighed “Kirby said he likes it better outside”.

The group went out to see Kirby asleep in the small re-built version of Tokkori’s tree house. “After all that work he’d rather sleep there?” Fumu put her hands to her hips angrily “Just let him do what he want…” Bun was too tired to listen to his sister rant again. Eventually everyone couldn’t help but laugh it away, Kirby was one strange kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to wait till another blue moon for me to get off my ass and do chapter 3 and other fics.

**Author's Note:**

> The journey has begun! Now I have to write 50 more chapters...But I enjoyed making this so I'm sure I can have fun making the other chapters as well. And I hope all of you will enjoy reading them as well. I have a lot planned for this so I hope you can enjoy the ride.


End file.
